


Virgin Ears

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't don't even ask, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Don't even ask
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Virgin Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/gifts).



> I had to  
> I got yelled at.

"Virgin Ears, you're doing it wrong love."

Andy laughed and ate another handful of gummi bears. "Virgin Ears, but the rest of me isn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Iimy's gonna take me pictures of food  
> I'm so hungry
> 
> The Lady Wife is where the quote comes from.


End file.
